Solomon's Ring
by tstormch
Summary: Sam and dean go a hunt due to sudden storms hitting out of no where. Only to find out a witch got a hold of Solomons Ring that controls weather and Demons. Crowley comes to the brothers aid to get the ring. Dean, trying to get rid of the ring, gets attacked and poisoned by a rouge demon.


SUPERNATURAL

Solomons ring

"Storm Cloud"

( _A group of teenagers, out on an open country road, driving. Suddenly storm clouds show up over them while everywhere else is clear skies. They'd notice but continue driving. It would start raining over them and it would become a downpour.)_

JOHN: What the hell is this?

SARAH: Its right over us only isn't it?

JOHN: Yeh

JASON: ( _In the backseat)._ It came out of nowhere. I was watching it. ( _He'd look ahead and yells)_ John looks out! ( _Suddenly a large tree flies into the car as if a tornado had a hold of it making the car wreck and flip.)_

 _(2 p.m. Mystic Inn, TX. Inside the hotel room Sam would be looking through the internet on his laptop. Dean, sitting at the edge of the bed, staring at the floor.)_

SAM: ( _Staring at the computer screen)_ Huh. Wow. That's weird. ( _Dean would look at him.)_

DEAN: What is?

SAM: ( _Still staring at the screen.)_ A vehicle was found on route I-40 totally flipped over and damaged to the point that it appears they hit a large tree. And where it was found there's not a tree within miles of the accident.

DEAN: That is weird. ( _Lays back on the bed.)_ Was it a drunk driver?

SAM: _(Staring at the lap top.)_ Doesn't say.

DEAN: Not much for details now is it?

SAM: ( _Looks at him.)_ Do I take your bored out of your mind?

DEAN: ( _Sits up and looks at him.)_ I don't know how you ever talked me into coming into a small hick town of Texas, where there is only one diner and they don't even have a single fricken pie. ( _Sam smiles and looks at his lap top again.)_ You brought me out here to starve haven't you?

SAM: ( _Laughs)_ No I didn't. ( _Crowley suddenly shows up on a recliner that's in the corner of the room, staring at them both.)_

CROWLEY: Hello boys. ( _Both guys sit up from being startled.)_

DEAN: Between you and Cas.

CROWLEY: What?

DEAN: Nothing. What are you doing here?

CROWLEY: I'm bored and needed something to do.

SAM: You're bored? The king of hell? Bored?

CROWLEY: Can it moose!

DEAN: Hey! You're going to be like that you can leave now!

CROWLEY: Sorry. My apologies. I'm edgy and in dire need of something to do before I lose my bloody mind.

DEAN: And what are we supposed to do about it?

CROWLEY: I want a truce.

DEAN: A truce?

CROWLEY: Yeah. I want to be a hunter.

DEAN: ( _Starts laughing.)_ Wow you are bored.

SAM: What for to see how hunters do what they do then kill us all?

CROWLEY: You may find this a bit of a surprise, but I don't want to kill either of you. I never did. I know you always wanted my head like a deer trophy. But yeah. Times change.

DEAN: Well me and Sam were just about ready to take on a case just north of here.

CROWLEY: So what are you after?

DEAN: According to what Sam found, freak car accidents.

CROWLEY: ( _Stares at them.)_ Freak car accidents?

DEAN: Yeah. Cars are traveling down I-40 and suddenly hit something like that of a tree, but there are no trees in the location.

CROWLEY: So now your invisible tree hunters.

DEAN: You in or are you out?

CROWLEY: Count me in. This ought to be fun. ( _Dean looks at Sam. Sam sits there just staring at him.)_

 _ **(Texas State highway patrol station, 4 p.m.**_ _Dean, Sam and Crowley walk into the station in suits. Dean walks up to the secretary and shows her his badge.)_

DEAN: Were from the FBI. We come on call due to the strange accidents you've been getting on I-40.

SECRETARY: Yes. You'll want to see Sargent Crockett. ( _Dean tries not to smile.)_ I will page him for you.

DEAN: Thank you. ( _Looks at Sam.)_ Sargent Crockett? What is this Miami vice?

SAM: Dean!

SECRETARY: The Sargent will see you now.

DEAN: Thank you. ( _All three of them walk into the Sargent office. The Sargent stands up.)_ Hi, I'm agent Ricos, this agent Sonny ( _Sam stares at him.)_ and agent Crowley.

SARGENT: Wow, takes three agents for an investigation huh?

DEAN: Agent Crowley is training. So he got stuck with me and Agent Sonny. ( _Sam stares at Dean as if to say will you stop.)_

SARGENT: I see. Well I guess the best thing to do is take you out to the location of the accident. ( _Takes a file out and hands it to Dean.)_ Here are the photos we took. ( _Dean looks at them and shows Sam. Crowley peers between them to get a look at them.)_ We'll go in my truck.

 _(They pull up to the location of the accident. The Sargent pulls over and gets out. Dean, Sam and Crowley get out. Sam looks at Dean as he gets the EMF out. Dean keeps the Sargent talking as Sam walks around with it. Crowley notices and follows Sam.)_

CROWLEY: What is that?

SAM: EMF reader. It takes reading of any kind of vengeful rouge spirit. If it is present.

CROWLEY: Can it do the same for demons?

SAM: No, but how I wish it could. But if it could I couldn't use it with you around.

CROWLEY: Ha ha, funny.

SAM: Just messing with you. There's no reading of a spirit here. Which takes us to square one.

CROWLEY: Could be a witch, a god?

SAM: Not sure. We'd have to get a look at the vehicle. Look for signs, run the EMF over it. ( _They walk over to Dean.)_

DEAN: Find anything agents.

SAM: No. But we would like to get a look at the wrecked car.

SARGENT: Sure thing. It's at the impound. I'll take you there.

 _(At the impound, they all get out of the truck. Sam and Dean walk over to the car that looks as if it had been twisted.)_

SAM: Are you sure they didn't get into a tornado?

SARGENT: We haven't had a severe storm in two months. As a matter of fact were in danger of approaching drought conditions. ( _Dean walks around the car, indiscreetly running the EMF over it to no avail. As he does, he notices a small satchel. He picks it up and puts it in his pocket. Dean walks over to the Sargent.)_

DEAN: Well I see nothing here. I appreciate your time Sargent. If you could take us back we'd appreciate it.

SARGENT: Sure thing.

( _At the station, Dean, Sam and Crowley get into the impala. Dean sits there and shows Sam the small satchel.)_

SAM: You find that in the car?

DEAN: Yeah.

SAM: It is a witch.

DEAN: More than likely.

SAM: We need to find out these people's names and see if they have occultist family members or friends.

CROWLEY: Let me see that satchel. ( _Sam hands it to him. He stares at it.)_ It's one of my mother's friends doing this. They must have gotten bored and want to torment a little Texas town.

DEAN: How do you it's one of her friends?

CROWLEY: The smell and I can sense it, it's their magic.

DEAN: So they're here in this state.

CROWLEY: One of them. Not all. Or what's left of them I should say. When mother was still alive she took out her opposition if any resisted. And of course the majority did.

DEAN: Know where?

CROWLEY: Yeah. She's north of here, probably forty miles from here. Her name is Salina. That is to say if it's even her. And if it is, she already knows you boys are in town trying to stop her.

DEAN: So what do we do Sherlock. ( _Crowley stares at him as if to say shut up.)_

CROWLEY: Have her come to you.

DEAN: How about you instead of us?

CROWLEY: She can't read me. I'm the king of hell. I'm the last individual she'll want to see or bother.

DEAN: You know how I feel about being the bate.

CROWLEY: I didn't say you were or had to be. All I said was let her come to you. More than likely she's doing it for attention. She may want to be found.

DEAN: Why would she want that?

CROWLEY: To rid opposition as well. Let me take care of it. ( _Dean looks at Sam, Sam gives him a faint nod no, so Crowley don't notice. Dean gets out of the car.)_ What are you doing?

DEAN: Get out of the car, Crowley. ( _Crowley gets out and Dean grabs him by the lapels.)_ If I find out you so much set us up! I'll kill you myself is that understood?

CROWLEY: I told you we had a truce Dean. Can't take me at my word?

DEAN: _(Lets go of him.)_ Not really. You're still a demon and still king of hell. Just because you want a vacation doesn't mean you actually are taking time off.

CROWLEY: I get your point, Dean but I assure I have no intent of hurting you two. ( _Looks at him with an unsure expression.)_

DEAN: Get back into the car. And tell me how to get to this woman's house.

 _ **(An hour later,**_ _they arrive at Salina's house. Dean parks along the curb near the house.)_

CROWLEY: Knock at the door. When she opens the door, ill grab her and we can take her once I bind her.

SAM: I'll go do it.

DEAN: No, I will you stay here.

SAM: Dean. ( _Dean stares at him.)_

DEAN: You come up with me, she has a better chance of sensing us here if she don't already. ( _Goes to look back at Crowley. He's gone.)_ But if it looks like Crowley isn't showing up, get your ass up there. ( _Dean gets out of the car. And walks up to the door. He rings the door bell and waits. A woman dressed in a t-shirt and blue jeans opens the door. Dean looks at her in confusion.)_

SALINA: Well if it isn't Dean Winchester. ( _He stares at her wondering how she knew his name.)_ I've known about you from my late friend Rowena. Won't you come in. I won't bite I promise. ( _Dean walks in, she closes the door. Sam sits up staring.)_

SAM: Damn! Cas if I ever needed you it's now! ( _Cas shows up in the driver's seat. Sam notices and jumps.)_ Gees, Cas. Dean is in trouble.

CAS: Trouble how?

SAM: He just went into the house with a witch. Crowley was supposed to grab her. All that happen she invited Dean in.

CAS: Why are you two here anyway?

SAM: Were on a hunt and our search lead us here.

CAS: To a witch?

SAM: Yeah there had been freak weather related things happening, causing…

CAS: _(Interrupts.)_ Causing vehicles to crash into things that come out of nowhere when there's nothing to actually cause the incident.

SAM: Yeah how did you know?

CAS: You're dealing with the ring of Solomon. It controls demons, storms, or creates them spontaneously in some beliefs.

SAM: So Crowley did lie to us… again?

CAS: No, the witch found this ring or came a crossed it. I'm not sure how, but I got a feeling she's using it for revenge. Or to bring you two out in the open so she can off you both.

SAM: What? She's going to kill Dean?

CAS: If that's her intent. But I don't know why you two even trusted Crowley to begin with.

SAM: ( _Looks toward the house.)_ Long story. ( _Dean walks out of the house closing the door behind him and walks toward the car.)_

CAS: Something's not right. I'm going to make myself scarce. But I will be with you. I don't like what I'm sensing.

SAM: Thanks Cas. ( _Dean opens the door as Cas disappears. He sits down shutting the car door.)_ What happened?

DEAN: She offered a truce. And that she'll make the storms stop. I guess she conjured some sort of Solomon thing that controls weather to cause what had happened. To get our attention of all things.

SAM: So she did all that just to tell you that?

DEAN: Yeah, I know. When all she had to do was pick up a phone.

SAM: Where's Crowley?

DEAN: I don't know. But I'm ready to go home for some r and r.

( _ **The bunker, 10 a.m.,**_ _Dean and Sam walk in from the back door. Dean walks into the kitchen and grabs a beer out of the refrigerator. He walks over to the living room area, turning on the TV. Sam walks into the kitchen watching him. Cas shows up behind Sam.)_

CAS: At least your home. ( _Sam jumps.)_

SAM: Cas! ( _Dean looks their way.)_

DEAN: It's about time you scare someone else, Cas. ( _Cas walks over to him.)_

CAS: How are you feeling Dean?

DEAN: I'm peachy. Glad to be home, relax for a change. ( _Cas nods his head yes.)_

CAS: Uh huh. I'm glad you're relaxed.

DEAN: Come over here Sammy, and watch some TV with me for a change. ( _Sam stands there in concern. And looks at Cas and back at Dean.)_

SAM: I would but I want to get a shower. I'll be back out after that.

DEAN: Suit yourself. ( _Looks at the TV. Sam walks toward the hall, Cas follows.)_

CAS: ( _Stops him outside his room.)_ Sam that's not Dean.

SAM: What? Yeah he's acting strange but still it's my brother.

CAS: Sam, the witch did something to him. She's either controlling him or inside him.

CROWLEY: Witches can't possess people, dear Cas. ( _Cas and Sam look over at Crowley.)_

SAM: Where did you go?! You were supposed to be watching and taking her. Not letting her do something to Dean!

CROWLEY: Down, moose. She's controlling him to her will. But I will break it off him. Never fear. ( _Walks away toward the living room. Sam and Cas follow him. Crowley stands near Dean. Dean looks up at him.)_

DEAN: What are you doing here Crowley.

CROWLEY: I'm here to free you. ( _Crowley snaps his fingers; Dean sits there looking around in confusion. Sam gets near Dean.)_

SAM: Dean?! ( _Dean looks up at him.)_

DEAN: What's going on here? How did we get home so quick. ( _Looks at everyone.)_ Was I possessed again?

CROWLEY: No. But you were being controlled by a witch. She has a lot more power than I have given her credit for. I can't get near; she's set up a spell where no demon can come in any kind of distance of her.

DEAN: I remember now, the bitch hypnotized me before I could stop her.

CROWLEY: Being you two are the men of letters have you learned how to conjure spells to ward off evil, or any kind of spell for that matter?

DEAN: Men of letters aren't warlocks, Crowley.

CROWLEY: I know that. But they still used forms of spells to help them ward and protect against evil. If you find that spell and use it against her. We all can come against her. ( _Dean stands up.)_

DEAN: Well I guess that means we need to dig in Sam's library. ( _Sam stares at him.)_

 _ **(Three hours later,**_ _Sam, Dean, and Crowley are going through books. Crowley stretches and looks at the guys.)_

CROWLEY: Bloody hell, I feel like I'm studying for a test in college. ( _Sam laughs while staring at his book.)_

SAM: I think I found something. ( _Dean rubs his eyes and looks over at him, sitting near him.)_

DEAN: About time, what is it?

SAM: It's a curse that comes against any kind of witch of any level. But the ingredients you need will be virtually impossible to get.

CROWLEY: ( _Stands up and walks up behind Sam.)_ What ingredients are they?

SAM: Blood of a demon which is the easy one. A hundred year old bat wing, a wood splinter from a hundred year old Victorian home, a witches tear, a piece of witches hair, skin flakes from a dead witch, and a talon of a crow.

CROWLEY: I can get all that but the hair and tear.

DEAN: How are we supposed to get that? Just find a witch somewhere and say oh excuse me could you cry for me and oh I also need a piece of your hair?

CROWLEY: Don't be daft. There are some friendly witches out there that want to off the evil ones. Just have to find them. I'll get the bat wing, splinters and skin flakes. And you two find a good witch. I'll be back in twenty four hours. ( _Crowley disappears. Dean looks at Sam.)_

DEAN: Is this all really worth it? ( _Cas shows up behind them.)_

CAS: Is what worth it?

DEAN: ( _Staring at Sam.)_ You know, knowing supernatural beings can be quite a nuisance you know that? ( _Sam laughs and looks at Cas.)_

CAS: Am I missing something?

DEAN: Do you happen to know any witches that are good? ( _Cas stares at him and looks at Sam.)_

CAS: Sam?

SAM: We need to know Cas. It's the only way Crowley can get to this witch that hexed Dean. She has a spell that words off Demons. Crowley can't get anywhere near her.

CAS: I'll see what I can find. ( _Dean suddenly falls off the chair in pain. Sam rushes over to him.)_

SAM: Dean! ( _He's holding his stomach. Cas kneels down near him too.)_

CAS: What is it Dean?

DEAN: My whole body hurts like I'm being stabbed.

SAM: ( _Helps him back up.)_ Come on. Let's get you on the sofa. ( _He gets Dean over to the sofa and sits him down. Dean looks at Sam as his pain goes away.)_

DEAN: That was beyond weird.

CAS: I'll be back with what you need. You two hang tight. ( _He disappears. Sam looks at Dean.)_

SAM: You need anything?

DEAN: Yeah, sleep. ( _Stretches out on the sofa.)_

SAM: You call me if you need anything. I'm going to take a shower.

DEAN: ( _Closes his eyes.)_ Take your shower. ( _Sam walks to his room.)_

 _ **(20 miles north of the bunker, a family in a large motor home is traveling down the road. It's sunny with not a cloud in the sky. The wife hands her husband some water as he's driving.)**_

WIFE: Need some water honey? ( _He takes the bottled water.)_

HUSBAND: Thank you honey. ( _Drinks the water while driving.)_ We got two more hours and we'd reach Wichita.

WIFE: That's good. We're making good time. Mom will be happy. ( _Suddenly the sky around them turns dark. Thunder is heard and lightning flashes around them only. Everywhere else is sunny.)_ Where did this storm come from all of the sudden?

HUSBAND: ( _Looks up at the sky as winds starts picking up but no rain.)_ It's weird there's no rain. ( _Suddenly the winds get up under the car. It lifts the camper up a little and harshly back down.)_

WIFE: What was that?

HUSBAND: Winds are picking up. ( _A heavy gust of winds get up under the camper, lifting it off the ground and causing it to flip over several times and dragging it a half a mile down the road. The storm disappears as sudden as it came.)_

 _(Crowley shows up in the bunker, he notices Dean asleep on the sofa. He stands there a second. Sam walks in in a robe. He stops in his tracks.)_

SAM: Crowley, you're back.

CROWLEY: Yeah I got what you all need. What's wrong with Dean?

SAM: He collapsed a while ago in pain. Then he went to sleep.

CROWLEY: That bloody witch. We need to find all the rest of the ingredients and get this taken care.

SAM: Cas is out getting that for us. ( _Walks into the kitchen. Crowley follows him and hands him a small paper bag.)_

CROWLEY: Here's my contribution. ( _Sam sets it on the counter and opens the refrigerator.)_

SAM: I'm going to have to go out get Dean something for dinner. You mind staying here till I get back?

CROWLEY: ( _Sitting down on the kitchen chair.)_ No, go ahead got nothing better to do. ( _Sam leaves.)_

 _ **(Three hours later,**_ _Sam still hasn't returned. Crowley is sitting at the conference table reading a book. Dean wakes up and sits up. He looks around.)_

DEAN: Sam? ( _Crowley looks Deans direction.)_

CROWLEY: Hello sleeping beauty. ( _Dean stands up and looks over at him.)_

DEAN: What the hell you doing here? Where's Sam?

CROWLEY: Dear Sammy went to fetch you some food. But that was over two hours ago. So either got him a girl, or he's lost.

DEAN: ( _Rushes over to him.)_ You mean to tell me you let him go out by himself while were on hunt like this?

CROWLEY: He's a grown man, Dean. This is not his first time out.

DEAN: ( _Grabs his jacket.)_ Shut up! Did he say exactly where he was going to get food?

CROWLEY: No, but I advise you not go out either. All we need is the both of you missing. ( _Deans phone rings. He looks at the screen and it says Sam on it. He answers it quickly.)_

DEAN: Sam? You ok?

SALINA: Hello Dean. I caught me a juicy morsel at the grocery mart today.

DEAN: You bit..!

SALINA: ( _Interrupts.)_ Now now, no need for rudeness. You want your baby brother back, you need to promise to protect me and not try stopping me from my dedicated project I'm on.

DEAN: Or what?

SALINA: Let's just say someone won't see there next birthday if they don't. ( _She hangs up. Dean slams his phone into the wall.)_

CROWLEY: Who was that?

DEAN: ( _Leaning his head against the wall, looking at the floor.)_ Salina has Sam. She wants me to protect her so she can continue playing her storm game or Sam is dead.

CROWLEY: We need to get this spell together so I can get to her Dean.

DEAN: ( _Looks at Crowley.)_ I'm waiting for Cas to get the other ingredients and as soon as he does you'll have it.

( _ **Two hours later,**_ _Cas shows up by Dean who's staring across the room. Crowley notices him from looking at book.)_

CROWLEY: It's about time you get here. ( _Cas stares at him and looks at Dean.)_

CAS: They were a little hard to come by but I got them. ( _Dean takes the bag and stands up. He grabs the other bag.)_

DEAN: Let's get this stuff mixed and get out of here.

CAS: Where's Sam?

DEAN: Salina has him. Got him at the grocery store.

CAS: Why did he go alone?

DEAN: Guess he wanted to be back with food before I woke up. See how that faired. ( _Walks by Cas.)_

 _(At Salina's house, she has Sam tied to a table that is bolted to a wall. He's beating, swollen eye, arms tied up high to the wall. Legs tied together and bloodied, clothes torn. Salina walks in and stares at him for a second.)_

SALINA: I called your brother. He didn't seem to thrilled that I have you. But he doesn't know how much fun we're having either does he. ( _Sam doesn't say anything. She gets near him and stares him in the face.)_ Too bad you two are hunters, you'd make beautiful warlocks. ( _She walks away and her phone rings.)_ Hello Dean Winchester. I was just talking to your brother.

DEAN: ( _Driving.)_ Where do you have him, bitch!?

SALINA: You keep calling me names, I'll kill your brother now!

DEAN: You touch a hair on his head so help me!

SALINA: Enough about him. I need you to meet on route 62. At mileage marker 665. In an hour. And we'll discuss my proposition there.

DEAN: You better have Sam with you!

SALINA: Don't count on it, till I'm sure I know you'll help me. See you in an hour. ( _Dean speeds up. Cas is sitting in the front seat and looks at him.)_

DEAN: It was her. She may not have Sam with her.

CROWLEY: ( _In the back seat.)_ She's given the true meaning of being a witch.

DEAN: You two need to make yourself scarce when we get there. But if I need you…

CAS: I'll be there.

CROWLEY: _(Looks at Cas.)_ Look hero, I'm the one that drank the nasty potion.

DEAN: All the same, one of you better show up. In case it doesn't work, she may find sense you and Sam is a goner.

CAS: I'll find Sam. Crowley, you do what you supposed to. ( _Cas disappears. Crowley shows up in the front seat, Dean jumps.)_

DEAN: I'd prefer you in the backseat. If she sees you so help me.

CROWLEY: Trust me she won't. ( _Dean nods his head.)_

 _ **(An hour later,**_ _Dean drives up to the mileage marker 665 and pulls off the road. A couple cars drive by as he waits. Another car drives by and starts to slow down to almost a stop the opposite direction. It turns around and pulls up behind Dean. His phone rings.)_

SALINA: Good of you to show up.

DEAN: You have Sam?

SALINA: No, I told you I wouldn't have him. But he's safe as long as you behave.

DEAN: What do you want me to do?

SALINA: I have a couple more hits, and I want you to ignore the results. I'm looking at Wichita and a small town in Oklahoma.

DEAN: Why are you doing this?

SALINA: Just call it a fad. It's a little game I like to play for a change. _(Crowley shows up next her in the front seat.)_

CROWLEY: Your game is finished Salina. ( _She stares at him in shock.)_

 _(At Salina's house Cas is standing in front of the door. He stares at it; it comes open on its own. He cautiously walks in looking around. He looks to his right and sees Sam tied to the wall. He walks over to him and notices how beat up he is.)_

CAS: Come on, Sam I'm going to get you out of here. ( _Sam weakly tries to look at Cas as Cas removes the binds from his hands and feet. Sam collapses into Cas. He helps him over to the sofa and sits him down.)_ Easy Sam. With your permission I'm going to possess you and heal you that way. And also to get to Salina, if Crowley fails. May I do this? ( _Sam nods a weak yes.)_

 _(At the road, Salina tries getting out of the car.)_

SALINA: What are you doing? How are you doing this?

CROWLEY: None of your business! You going to come along willingly or am I going to have to use force!

SALINA: I'm not going! ( _Crowley notices a ring on her.)_

CROWLEY: You bloody liar. Where did you get that?

SALINA: Wouldn't you like to know. ( _Crowley grabs her hand that has the ring on it and takes it off of her.)_ What do you think you are doing!?

CROWLEY: Taken your power away! ( _Lets her arm go and suddenly she gets flung out of the car. Dean notices from his side view mirror and gets out of the car. Crowley gets out of the car, putting the ring in his pocket.)_

DEAN: So it worked! Now we got to get to Sam.

SAM: ( _Suddenly shows up behind Dean.)_ No need to. ( _Crowley and Dean look at him in shock.)_

CROWLEY: How did you do that? ( _Salina suddenly stands up and glares at them all.)_

SALINA: You think you're done with me?! I'm afraid not! ( _Goes to stretch out her hand against Crowley and Dean. Sam steps in front of them both.)_

SAM: Not this time Salina! ( _Stretches his out toward. Dean stands there in fear and confusion.)_

SALINA: You have no power over me!

SAM: I beg to differ _.(Suddenly she goes flying about a hundred feet into the air and falls hard to the ground, almost imbedded into it. Everyone looks at Sam as he puts his hand down. He turns around and looks at Dean.)_ Before you say anything. I'm inside Sam. So no need to panic. I'm healing him from inside. He was in bad shape. And it was the only way I could remain hidden was to do it this way.

DEAN: You about gave me a friggen heart attack.Is Sam ok?

SAM: He's unconscious, but alive. I need to let his vessel rest for his healing to be complete. So I suggest we go back to the hotel.

DEAN: You have my vote.

CROWLEY: I'm going to take my leave. I'm done with hunting for a while.

DEAN: ( _Smiles.)_ Too much for you huh?

CROWLEY: Yeah, just a bit. It's been fun. ( _Crowley disappears. Dean looks at Sam unsure like and starts to get in his car.)_

DEAN: Let's get out of here.

( _ **10 hours later,**_ _at the bunker. Sam is in his bedroom sound asleep. Dean is standing at the doorway staring at him. Cas comes up behind him.)_

DEAN: He's been out to long, Cas, what have you done to him?

CAS: Nothing, it's what she had done to him. He was left for dead, Dean. She had no intention of giving him back to you. But he'll be fine Dean. ( _Dean walks away toward the kitchen.)_

 _(Cas walks into the kitchen. And stands there. Dean sits down at the table with a beer and looks over at Cas.)_

DEAN: What?

CAS: There's something you should know. And I just got word of it myself.

DEAN: Let's hear it.

CAS: Solomon's ring is missing. ( _Dean stares at him.)_ It can control demons. ( _Dean sits up.)_

DEAN: I want that ring!

CAS: No you don't. It can take you over like the mark of Cain did.

DEAN: Take the fun out of it. ( _Drinks out of his bottle.)_

CAS: I thought Salina had it. But I searched the body and it was missing.

DEAN: Only other person out there was Crowley.

CAS: That's who I think has it.

DEAN: Then what's the problem, he's not going to control himself. He's probably keeping it so no one else will if he has it.

CAS: The repercussion could be bad. It can make him into a mad man. It can turn him like the mark did you. It's very evil power even over Lucifer himself.

DEAN: Son of a bitch! He could crack Lucifer out and control him.

CAS: Exactly. ( _Dean suddenly stands up.)_

DEAN: Sam! ( _Runs out of the kitchen to Sam's bedroom. Sam is still in there asleep. Dean sighs in relief as Cas walks up behind.)_

CAS: What were you expecting?

CROWLEY: He was expecting me. ( _They both look direction of the voice as he's standing behind Cas.)_ Trust me when I say it dear Cas, Lucifer is the last individual I would even dare tell about this little novelty. There's only one person I will trust in this universe with this ring and it's not me. And defiantly not you, you screw up to much. ( _Looks at Dean.)_ I trust you to lock it away where no supernatural being of any kind can ever find it. And I also trust you not use it to come against me. Beside there are worse repercussions then the blade gave you should you even dare try. Are we agreed?

DEAN: ( _Stretches out his hand.)_ It's a deal. ( _Crowley puts the ring in Dean's hand. Sam walks up behind Dean.)_

SAM: What's going on? ( _Dean looks at him in surprise.)_

DEAN: Look who's up and atom. How you feeling?

SAM: Like I have seven year flu but other than that, ok.

DEAN: Well in the matter of trust, I'm going to trust Sam to put this in a safe place that even I don't know about. ( _Sam looks at him. Dean hands him the ring.)_

SAM: What's this?

DEAN: It's Solomon's ring. Salina had it. Crowley got it and gave it to us for safe keeping. Put it somewhere safe and lock it away there, where nothing can get it into.

SAM: You'll all explain this later to me right? ( _Sam walks down the hall. Dean walks back toward the kitchen. Crowley follows Dean and sits down at the kitchen table.)_

CROWLEY: You won't ever use that against me will you?

DEAN: Only if you give me reason to.

CAS: ( _Walks into the kitchen.)_ You can't even if you did.

DEAN: What good is of having it if you can't use the thing.

CAS: It's of no good. Even Crowley can't use it. It would turn him into something more evil then Lucifer. And he wouldn't be able to control himself.

DEAN: I just thought of something. Someone else knows of the ring besides us. If Salina went around flaunting it. There's someone bound to look for it when they find out she's gone.

CAS: Well it's in safe keeping. They'll never know where it is or who has it.

CROWLEY: Yeah but Sam was the one to kill her off. Well you through Sam but still. The Winchester name is plastered across the board so to speak.

 _(In an empty room_ , _Sam is in a room putting the ring in a safe. Suddenly he starts hearing whispers from it. Begging him to put it on. It starts glowing green. Sam stares at it entranced. He closes the box and locks it. He throws it into the safe and locks it. He walks out of the room, closing the door behind him. Out in the living room area, Sam comes walking out and sees everyone in the kitchen.)_

SAM: You all having a party and didn't invite me?

DEAN: No. Did you hide it?

SAM: Yeah, it's locked away.

CAS: Good. Leave it there. Don't ever think about it, it will know. As a matter of fact. Come here. ( _Sam walks up to him. Cas touches Sam's forehead and steps back. Dean notices.)_

DEAN: What did you just do?

CAS: I made him forget where he put it.

DEAN: Why did you do that? What if we ever need it?

CAS: Trust me you won't. I need to go, if you need me, call me. Ok? ( _Dean nods yes. Sam stands there confused.)_

SAM: What's going on?

CAS: All is well. Just do what you all do. ( _Cas disappears. Sam looks at Dean.)_

SAM: Why is Cas being more weird then usual?

CROWLEY: It's Cas, it's how he is.

SAM: _(Looks at Crowley.)_ Why are you still here? We finished our hunt.

CROWLEY: Just making sure all is well. I was just leaving myself. Until next time. ( _Crowley disappears.)_

SAM: _(Looks at Dean.)_ Is everything ok?

DEAN: All is peachy. Ding dong the witch is dead, we move on. As a matter of fact I'm hungry. Why do we take a drive to a diner and eat out. I can get some pie. ( _Sam smiles and laughs.)_

SAM: Why not. I'm hungry too.

 _ **(Alton's Diner 5 p.m.,**_ _Dean and Sam are sitting at a table eating lunch. Sam is typing on his lap top while eating.)_

DEAN: You had to bring that thing?

SAM: Could be another hunt out there.

DEAN: ( _Bites into his sandwich.)_ Wow you are turning into me more and more each day. ( _Sam looks at him weird and back at his lap top.)_ So you find anything?

SAM: ( _Eats the last bit of his sandwich.)_ No, nothing.

DEAN: Then I'd say its break time and be lazy time. How about it?

SAM: Sounds pretty good to me actually. Get some popcorn, rent a movie.

DEAN: That's my Sammy. Let's get out of here. ( _They both get up to leave.)_ I'm going to relieve myself, see you out there. ( _Sam goes on out. Outside, Sam goes to the Impala and unlocks it. He starts to get it in and suddenly gets grabbed and made to turn around. A tall muscular man has a hold of him and another guy with him glaring at him.)_

MAN 1: You killed Salina! Didn't you!

SAM: I don't know what you are talking about!

MAN 2: Stop playing dumb! Our sources don't lie! ( _Punches Sam across the face.)_

MAN 1: You going to tell me why you did it?!

SAM: I still don't know what you're talking about. I haven't killed anyone! ( _Man 1 punches him across the face.)_

MAN 1: Lies! ( _Both men start punching at Sam, his face starts bleeding and getting cut. Dean walks out of the diner and looks the direction of what's happening. He glares.)_

DEAN: Sam! ( _Runs over to one the men and grabs one of them, punching him out against his car. The other tries grabbing Dean. Dean grabs his arm in his anger and breaks it. The guy screams out in pain.)_ Get the hell out of here or I'll kill you both!

MAN 1: ( _Holding his broken arm.)_ You'll pay for this Winchester! I promise you. ( _Runs off, leaving the other man. Dean helps Sam up.)_

DEAN: Come on Sammy. Let's get you home. ( _Puts him in the passenger side. Sam lays back as Dean gets in and drives off.)_

 _ **(7 p.m.,**_ _at the bunker, Sam is sitting on a recliner with an ice pack over his eye. Dean walks over and sits on the coffee table looking at him.)_

DEAN: How you feeling?

SAM: ( _Takes the icepack off. His eye is swollen shut.)_ Like hell.

DEAN: They're lucky I didn't kill them both. How this get started?

SAM: ( _Puts the ice back on his eye.)_ They were accusing me for killing Salina. ( _Dean glares and stands up.)_

 _ **(The scene shows outside a house. Two men are standing in the room talking. Brian is scraping blood off his knuckle into a jar.)**_

PHIL: How you get his blood, Brian?

BRIAN: When I punched him. Now we can vex Sam Winchester and get our revenge that way. ( _A woman comes rushing into the room. Phil looks at her.)_

SARA: Phil!

PHIL: What is it Sara?

SARA: We caught a demon! We didn't kill him like you did the other one.

PHIL: Lock him up in the hold. I'll deal with him later. ( _She walks out. He starts putting ingredients into the jar with the dried blood and shakes it. He puts it on the table and starts an incantation over it.)_

 _ **(At the bunker,**_ _Dean is pacing.)_

DEAN: Cas! Get your ass back here!

SAM: Dean, what's Cas got to do with this?

DEAN: A lot! _(Cas shows up a foot from Dean_.) You set Sam up!

CAS: What are you talking about?

DEAN: Look at him! ( _Cas looks down at Sam, seeing the icepack on his eye. Sam takes it off.)_

CAS: How did that happen?

DEAN: Apparently two little friends of Salinas ganged up on him and when I went outside they were beating the hell out of him!

CAS: ( _Gets near Sam and touches his forehead.)_ I'm sorry Sam. ( _He becomes healed.)_

SAM: How is that your fault?

CAS: I worked through you, you were hurt, but you gave me permission and I healed you while I was in you. But I killed her through you. ( _Sam stares at him as if betrayed.)_ You must understand I had to. You were in bad shape and she was going to kill you both.

SAM: Risking my life and Deans?

CAS: No saving it. And many others. She would have just kept on killing.

SAM: But as a result were being targeted, by her maniacs. ( _Crowley suddenly shows up.)_

CROWLEY: Not maniacs, warlocks. _(Everyone looks at him.)_ I got news they killed one of my demons and have another captive. She was going to control us. I need these two dead before they find what Sam did with it. And they're good at getting what they want.

DEAN: Sam's right, were now targeted.

CAS: Witches have weaknesses. But I'm going to have to put part of my grace into the both of you so you can come against them. But it will only work when you are around them.

DEAN: What do we do? How do we…. you know. ( _Cas stares at him.)_

CAS: Use the mojo as you so put it?

DEAN: Yeah. ( _Sam walks out of the room. Dean notices.)_ Sam? ( _Sam walks on. Dean looks at Cas and Crowley and looks back the direction he went. Suddenly Sam bolts for the stairs and runs up them to head out.)_ What the hell? ( _Yells out.)_ Sam? ( _Dean runs up the stairs after him.)_

CROWLEY: This can't be good.

CAS: What do you mean?

CROWLEY: I think they're controlling Sam. ( _Cas disappears. Crowley stands there.)_ Bloody hell. ( _He disappears. Outside, Dean runs out looking around.)_

DEAN: Sam?! ( _Crowley shows up beside Dean. Dean runs into him.)_ Dammit Crowley!

CROWLEY: I think they're controlling him. _(Looks around.)_ Where is he?

DEAN: You think?! I have no idea he fricken disappeared!

CROWLEY: ( _Sees Sam headed to the road. He taps Dean.)_ Dean! ( _Dean looks at what he sees and runs after Sam.)_

DEAN: Sam! ( _Grabs Sam's arm. Sam turns and goes to throw a punch at him.)_ Sam it's me! ( _Sam tries to punch him. Dean grabs him and pulls his arms behind him.)_ Stop Sammy. It's ok. I got you. Let's get back inside. ( _Dean stops, still having a hold of him and looks at the sky. The sky is getting dark storms clouds moving in. Lighting flashing out of them and the winds start picking up.)_ Crowley help me with Sam. ( _They all rush back inside the bunker. Inside, Dean gets Sam down the stairs. He starts breathing and sweating heavy. Cas shows up behind Sam laying his hand on his back. Sam quickly turns, grabbing Cas by the throat and shoving him against the wall.)_ Sam!

SAM: Leave me alone you traitor.

CAS: I'm trying to help you.

SAM: You've helped enough!

CROWLEY: ( _Walks up behind Sam and lays his hand on his stomach.)_ But I haven't. ( _Sam looks around confused, letting Cas go. Cas stands there with blank expression toward Crowley.)_

SAM: What's going on? What happened?

CROWLEY: You're being attacked by warlocks. They have to have something of yours on them.

DEAN: Like what?

CROWLEY: Could be anything. Especially when they got into a brawl, they could've gotten a piece of clothing, hair, even blood.

DEAN: What do we do about it?

CROWLEY: Kill them. They're after the ring. They're out to use Sam as a remote control dummy if they can. There's no other way.

CAS: What is it in for you Crowley?

CROWLEY: Nothing other than saving my own hide from this nemesis. They're after us all but you! And you caused all this with Sam!

SAM: Yeah you said so yourself it was your fault, Cas. ( _Dean stares at Sam.)_

CAS: ( _Stares at Sam.)_ Crowley you didn't one hundred percent free Sam.

CROWLEY: ( _Stares at Sam, while listening to Cas.)_ He didn't hide the ring. There in Sam's head to take it to them. Sam has the ring on his person. ( _Dean continues to stare at Sam.)_

DEAN: Sam? ( _Sam stands there figuring a way to escape. He quickly dashes back up stairs. Dean and Cas go after him. Outside in the pouring rain, a car pulls up to Sam. Just as Dean and Cas get outside. Sam is staring at the car. Dean yells out.)_ Sam! ( _Sam stands there as the door opens. Dean runs after him, knocking him to the ground. Cas stares at the car and it suddenly catches fire in the interior, burning up the warlocks in the car. Lightning flashes across the sky as the winds pick up.)_

CAS: We better get back inside. It's getting bad. ( _Dean gets Sam up and they all go back in. Inside Crowley walks up to them as they come down the stairs.)_

CROWLEY: What happened?

CAS: I'm taking the ring. It's not safe anywhere but there. I will erase my own memory of it once I've hidden it. ( _Gets it out of Sam's jacket pocket and disappears. Sam collapses to the floor.)_

DEAN: Sam! Crowley help me get him to the sofa. ( _Crowley helps him get Sam over to the sofa and they lay him across it.)_ Is he going to be alright?

CROWLEY: I'm not a doctor, Dean. That ring probably took a lot out of him.

DEAN: I need a beer. ( _Walks into the kitchen. Crowley follows him in there.)_ You want one?

CROWLEY: Why not. ( _Dean hands him one as Crowley sits down at the table.)_

DEAN: The men of letters of the past are probably turning in the graves seeing you in here having a beer with me.

CROWLEY: ( _Stares at the table and laughs.)_ More than likely. Funny what time can do.

DEAN: Yeah. Back in the day I'd had you in shackles and making you bleed and suffer till I killed you.

CROWLEY: ( _Looks at him.)_ Why haven't you killed me?

DEAN: Probably the same reason you haven't killed me. ( _Crowley_ s _hrugs his eyebrows.)_

CROWLEY: Well also as they say, keep your friends close. Keep your enemies closer.

DEAN: I'd prefer you to be a friend. ( _Crowley stares at him in surprise.)_

CROWLEY: I knew you'd warm up to me sometime.

DEAN: Shut up. ( _Stands up and walks out of the room and over to where Sam is laying. Dean drinks out of his bottle. Sits down on the recliner across from him. Sam suddenly sits up wide eyed. He looks across the room toward Crowley. He quickly sits up and rushes over to him. Crowley stares at him strange.)_

SAM: _(Gets in Crowley's face.)_ I need your blood!

CROWLEY: What?!

SAM: I need your blood now! ( _Dean rushes over to him.)_

DEAN: Sam!

SAM: ( _Looks back at Dean and back at Crowley.)_ Now Crowley! Give it to me!

CROWLEY: What the bloody hell for?!

SAM: I must have it. I'll die if I don't!

CROWLEY: What's go into you?

SAM: Please! ( _Dean gets near Sam.)_

DEAN: What's wrong Sammy? ( _Sam steps back breathing heavy.)_

SAM: I don't know. I need his blood. I need demon blood!

DEAN: No you don't Sam. You're fine without it. ( _Sam sits down at the kitchen table staring at it. Crowley stares at him.)_

CROWLEY: I believe it has something to do with bloody ring. It digs into your inner most cravings.

DEAN: You're saying Sam always crave demon blood?

CROWLEY: No, but its evil. Any evil craving that is dormant in anything it grabs hold of it, it excels and makes you desire to have it.

DEAN: But he doesn't have the ring no more. ( _Suddenly Cas appears behind Crowley.)_

CAS: Oh but you're so right! ( _Punches Crowley across the head, knocking him off the chair unconscious. Dean stands up staring at Cas. Cas stares at him hatefully.)_ Now as for you! I'm sick and tired of you ordering me around! Giving into to your every whelm! I should've never rescued you from hell. It's where you belong! Your sins are beyond refute!

DEAN: You didn't get rid of that ring did you Cas?

CAS: I don't know what you are talking about!

DEAN: You got it on you don't you?

CAS: ( _Gets near Dean.)_ I'm so sick of you. ( _Grabs Dean by the throat lifting him off the floor. Sam notices and quickly stands up and gets near Cas.)_

SAM: Let him go!

CAS: ( _Looks back at Dean.)_ Get away from me!

SAM: No! Let Dean go!

CAS: You can't order me around! ( _Sam reaches in Cas jacket pocket and grabs the ring, throwing it to the floor. Cas drops Dean and stands there confused, looking around bewildered. Dean coughs rubbing his throat and punches Cas across the face.)_

SAM: Dean! He's fine now.

DEAN: ( _Looks at Sam.)_ He had it coming! Are you ok now?

SAM: I don't know but we got to find a way to destroy that ring before it destroys all of us.

CAS: I'm sorry,Dean I don't know what came over me. ( _Dean walks away. Cas just stands there. Sam follows Dean. Crowley sits up. Cas sees him and helps him up.)_

CROWLEY: You're sure bloody mean when you need to be. What have I ever done to you?!

CAS: I won't get into that. The ring had control of me. ( _Crowley looks down at the floor at it.)_

CROWLEY: The only one that doesn't seem affected by it is Dean. ( _Cas looks at Crowley. In the library, Dean sits down at the table. Sam stops and stares over at him.)_

SAM: What's wrong?

DEAN: You heard what he said Sam.

SAM: That ring was controlling him Dean. He didn't mean any of it.

DEAN: _(Looks over at Sam.)_ Maybe not but it's all true and you know it.

SAM: Dean, we've all screwed up. Were human. We get forgiveness and move on to try not to do it again. What are we going to do with that ring?

DEAN: Need to find a way to destroy it. Even Crowley is timid of it.

SAM: That's unusual. Remember the day he'd jump at opportunities like that to take over everyone.

DEAN: Yeah but this thing can make any kind of being mad, we just seen that.

SAM: Come to think of it, it didn't seem like it hurt bothered him. Maybe he can find a way to destroy it.

DEAN: Maybe, but he didn't want it either, in fear one of his own find it. ( _Dean stands up and walks past Sam)_ Lets go find out what he thinks. _(They both walk into the kitchen, where Crowley is staring at his beer bottle.)_ You bored again, or just like reading bottles.

CROWLEY: Never read ingredients on anything. It's bloody scary.

DEAN: That was random. Any who I got a question for you.

CROWLEY: I got one for you too. I want you to try to pick up the ring.

SAM: No!

CROWLEY: Down Moose. I want you to try Dean. I got a feeling it won't affect you.

DEAN: I had the same feeling about you.

CROWLEY: I'm too weak, Dean. Id submit to it and end up killing myself. If anything happens were all here to help get you out of it. ( _Cas walks over to them. Dean looks at him.)_

CAS: You may do better than I did with it.

SAM: Dean. ( _Dean looks at him and looks down at the floor at the ring.)_

DEAN: ( _Stands over it.)_ Here goes nothing. ( _Bends down and picks it up and holds it in the palm of his hand staring at it. Everyone is staring at him.)_

CROWLEY: Well?

DEAN: ( _Looks at Sam, he's staring at him intently.)_ Nothing. I feel nothing.

SAM: I don't think you should hold it any length of time. Should put it in an envelope and carry it that way till we find how to destroy it.

CAS: I'll look into that. Its ancient history, I might be able to go back and research it. I'll be back as soon as I can. ( _He disappears.)_

SAM: I'll do some research myself.

CROWLEY: Well then, now that that's settled. I'm going back to torture some demons. Keep me posted on what you come up with. ( _He disappears. Dean looks at Sam as Sam hands him a small envelope.)_

DEAN: You get the feeling they're dating? ( _Sam stares at him like he's crazy. Dean puts the ring in the envelope.)_ No? I'll put this in the safe for now. ( _He walks over to the safe in the wall, rolls the combination and puts it in. He closes and walks over to Sam.)_ Now what do we do?

SAM: I'm going to get on line start searching. ( _Sits down in the library at the table with his laptop.)_

DEAN: I'm going to get a shower. _(Walks out of the room. The scene shows Dean soaking under the shower head as it goes over him. He suddenly hears voices. He pulls his head from the shower and stares at the wall. He hears the whispers again. He looks around and pulls the shower curtain slightly open to find nothing. He continues his shower. In the library Sam is staring at his computer as Dean comes in, in a robe.)_ Find anything?

SAM: ( _Still staring at the computer.)_ Nothing significant.

DEAN: Were you in my room while I was in the shower?

SAM: No, why?

DEAN: I swore I heard someone talking while I was in the shower.

SAM: ( _Looks at him.)_ What they say?

DEAN: Not sure they were whispering. ( _Sam stares at him in fear. Dean notices.)_ What?

SAM: It's probably that ring.

DEAN: Where the hell is Cas, we need to get rid of the Damn thing.

CAS: ( _Shows up in front of them.)_ The ring isn't evil by nature. Someone's put a curse on it. More in likely one of the witches or Salina. But it does control demons. And Dean since you had the mark, it's really taking a liking to you. That ring needs to be taken away from us all. And for that to happen it needs to be taken to somewhere that can melt metal. ( _Sam stares at Cas as if to say no.)_

DEAN: That would leave hell. Crowley has to take it.

CAS: Or you take it to hell for him. We need Crowley back here, where is he?

DEAN: Back at his home if that's what he calls it.

CAS: Summon him back here, Dean. This needs to be done and now.

SAM: Why does Dean have to take it, why don't I do it.

CAS: Cause it has more of an adverse effect on you and me then it does him. Since Crowley is pretty much neutral for us this will go by a little easier. ( _Dean stares at the floor. And walks over to the safe)_

DEAN: Crowley!

CROWLEY: ( _Suddenly shows up.)_ I'm changing my name. What is it?

DEAN: ( _Takes the envelope out the ring is in.)_ Take me to hell. ( _Crowley stares at him confused.)_

CROWLEY: Excuse me?

DEAN: _(Closes the safe and looks at him.)_ You heard me.

CROWLEY: ( _Looks at both Cas and Sam.)_ Am I missing something here?

DEAN: I need to destroy that ring and only place that it can be is in your domain.

CROWLEY: Why hell?

DEAN: I need a place that has extreme heat. And there's no better place than hell itself.

CROWLEY: This is going to cause some talk in the ranks.

DEAN: What do you mean?

CROWLEY: Causally bringing a Winchester into hell? It's going to cause some chaos. We may talk like chums dear Dean. But there are Demons that want your head on a platter for killing their fellow demons. And we we're short on our quota.

DEAN: But you're the boss man. You have say over whatever they think.

CROWLEY: True. Why the hell why not. This ought to be interesting.

SAM: Remember, you're not keeping him! He is to return!

CROWELY: Settle it moose. I'll bring your brother back in one piece. I assure you. ( _Dean and Crowley disappear. Sam looks at Cas. He stares at him. In hell Crowley escorts Dean through a corridor. He takes him into his throne room.)_ Lucky for you know one is around. And lucky for them or id have to deal with killing them off in the event they come after you. ( _A demon walks in and stops in his track.)_

BILL: Sire, I don't mean to interrupt, but there's a demon trying to escape the left corridor. I think its Damon again.

CROWLEY: I'll deal with it. Go on about your way.

BILL: Yes sire. ( _Walks away.)_

CROWLEY: I should destroy the lot of them. ( _Grabs a map.)_ This is map of the corridors. ( _Points at the one corridor.)_ This one leads directly to the firey pit. Don't get to close or it will take you into itself. Just toss the ring and leave. No one should bother you in that corridor. None of them like going down there. Usually it means their demise anyway.

DEAN: That sounds convincing. Let's get this over with. ( _Starts walking.)_

CROWLEY: You don't return in less than an hour, I'll be coming after you. ( _Dean walks away.)_

 _ **(At the bunker,**_ _Sam is staring at the TV. Cas is staring at Sam.)_

CAS: Is there anything wrong?

SAM: Aside from worrying like hell about Dean. No nothing's wrong.

CAS: I just asked, Sam. No need to snap.

SAM: ( _Turns the TV off and looks at him.)_ I'm sorry but there had to been another way to destroy it. Like a refinery or something.

CAS: There wasn't. And a refinery isn't hot enough to do melt it down either.

SAM: I feel so helpless right now. I feel I need to be doing something to protect him.

CAS: Dean can take care of himself and you know it.

SAM: Yeah but not in hell. You pulled him out the last time. May not get so lucky this time.

CAS: Crowley will bring him back. He said he would.

SAM: Word of a demon. Since when have we trusted a demon?

CAS: He's seemed to be coming around.

SAM: Yeah for himself. I don't know why you two aren't seeing it. But he's playing you two. He's warming up to you, deceiving you into trusting him and before you two know it, he's going to stab you in the back and you won't even know he'd done it. _(Cas stares at him.)_

 _(In Hell, Dean is walking down the corridor. He's sweating from the increasing heat as he gets closer to the burning abyss. He hears moaning and wailing and screams from it. He hears something coming from the dark part of the corridor. He leans up against the wall. The demon starts to walk by him. Dean grabs him and pushes him against the wall. Demons eyes are black.)_

DEMON: Winchester!

DEAN: Ah you know me huh, gives me all the reason to snap your neck!

DEMON: Can't do that, Winchester! You're on my turf now!

DEAN: You don't scare me! ( _The demon growls and hisses at him fighting to get loose. He bites Dean's right forearm. Dean screams out holding his arm. The demon gets away.)_ Argh, son of a bitch! ( _Starts breathing heavy and continues down the corridor. The area starts turning into embers from the heat. Dean sees the fire from a distance. He crumbles the envelope as tight as he can get it and throws into the fire. Dean starts back up the corridor to leave.)_ _ **(An hour later,**_ _Dean returns to Crowley's throne. He gets near it and collapses in front of it, holding his arm in pain. Crowley walks in and notices him on the floor. He walks fast over to him.)_

CROWLEY: What the bloody hell?! ( _Dean looks up at him sweating and weak.)_

DEAN: Yeah, tell me about it.

CROWLEY: What happened?

DEAN: One of your minions attacked me and took off.

CROWLEY: Remember which one? ( _Dean glares at him.)_ If I find out he's good as dead. Moose is going to kill me!

DEAN: Not if you heal me now.

CROWLEY: I can't do it here. If they get ear of that, I'm done for. We'll do it on your side of the woods. ( _Helps Dean up.)_ Let's get you out of here. _**(At the bunker,**_ _Crowley and Dean suddenly show up in Dean's bedroom. Crowley sits Dean on the bed.)_

DEAN: Oh this looks really good.

CROWLEY: What?

DEAN: We suddenly show up in my bedroom, really Crowley?

CROWLEY: You don't want to be bloodied up in front of them do you? ( _Crowley gets close to him and takes his arm and looks at it. Dean cringes in pain.)_ I can't heal like Cas when it comes to injuries like this, but I can heal it by fifty percent.

DEAN: Just get on with it. ( _Crowley heals him as best as he can. Dean stands up.)_ I'm going to get a wrap.

CROWLEY: I must get back. I'll deal with that demon when I figure out who did that to you. ( _He disappears. In the living room, Sam is reading a book, researching random things. Cas is staring at the TV trying to figure out what is on. Dean walks in with a long sleeve shirt on covering the bandaged arm.)_

DEAN: ( _Looking at the both of them.)_ Anyone miss me? (Cas looks over at him and _Sam looks toward the voice and stands up rushing over to him.)_

SAM: Dean! ( _Hugs him. Dean cringes a little and hugs him back.)_

DEAN: Take that as a yes.

SAM: I swore he wouldn't bring you back.

DEAN: Well he did Sammy its ok, the ring is gone, and it's done. ( _Cas walks over to him.)_

CAS: How you do it?

DEAN: Threw it to the firey pit.

CAS: How did you get there and out without being cast in yourself?

DEAN: Crowley told me at what distance I could throw it. And I did. Had a run in with a demon but other than that all went smooth.

CAS: Well Crowley can be good for something I guess.

DEAN: Yeah I guess. But I'm not giving any leeway to him. I still got him on a short leash.

CAS: So does Sam.

SAM: So were totally done with this case?

DEAN: No more storms Sam, on to the next hunt if you find any. I'm going off to the shower, I smell like sulfur. ( _Walks away to his room. Sam looks at Cas.)_

SAM: What do you think?

CAS: Seems fine. Maybe a little something off, but hell can do that to you too.

SAM: Yeah. I'm going to search the net.

CAS: I need to go off. See how things are in heaven. Call on me if you need me.

SAM: I will, thanks Cas.

( _In Dean's room he's taking a shower. He looks at the wound where the demon bite him and lets the water run over it. Suddenly he cringes in pain from it and starts breathing heavy. He gets out of the shower as his arm turns blood red. He stands in front of the medicine cabinet. He looks up at it his eyes turn blood red.)_

DEAN: ( _Yells out.)_ Sam! ( _He tries walking out of the bathroom. He staggers to the bed holding his arm in pain.)_ Sam! Help me! ( _Sam runs into his room.)_

SAM: Dean! What's wrong? ( _Dean shows him his arm. Sam stares at it in concern.)_ How you get that?!

DEAN: The demon that attacked me bite me. This was the result.

SAM: You tell Crowley?

DEAN: I did, he tried healing me but he don't deal with injuries like Cas.

SAM: Then why haven't you told Cas?

DEAN: You know how Cas is, I'd get the lecture.

SAM: Maybe so but look at you now!

DEAN: Just get me some ice. It should be fine by tomorrow, I just need ice. ( _Sam stares at him in uncertainty. As Sam walks out, Dean stares at the floor. His eyes turn black.)_

 **-TO BE CONTINUED-**


End file.
